Lebenserhaltende Maßnahmen
by Buecherratte
Summary: Alternatives Ende für 'The Great Game'. Ich brauchte einfach eine Explosion. Ohne wäre langweilig gewesen... Ach ja und der Slash ist nur angedeutet, also haut mich nicht.


„Tschü-hüüüüs, ihr Hübschen." verabschiedete sich der einzige Consulting Criminal der Welt vom einzigen Consulting Detective der Welt mit mädchenhaft hoher Stimme. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand mit einem beinahe schon kindlichen Winken aus der Schwimmhalle.  
John hatte bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch einen Anorak, gespickt mit einigen Päckchen Sprengstoff am Körper getragen und war an der Wand des Schwimmbades zusammengesunken, wo er sich von seinem Schreck zu erholen versuchte. Jetzt war sein Gesicht wieder voller Verzweiflung, denn an Stelle der Bombe waren mehrere Laserpointer getreten, die zu den Waffen von Scharfschützen gehörten und nicht nur auf ihn, sondern auch auf Sherlock gerichtet waren.  
Der hielt immer noch Johns Browning in der Hand und auf seinem Gesicht mischten sich Wut und Enttäuschung.  
Wut über sich selbst, da er die Falle die er sich gestellt hatte zu spät erkannte und Enttäuschung darüber, dass Jim Moriarty ihm entkommen war.  
Na gut, sie schwebten gerade in Lebensgefahr und konnten sich aussuchen, ob sie lieber gesprengt oder erschossen werden wollten, aber das war im Moment eher nebensächlich.  
Bedeutender war eher, wieso er Moriarty plötzlich vollkommen egal war.  
Denn würde der sich nicht wieder schrecklich langweilen, wenn der einzige, der es intellektuell mit ihm aufnehmen konnte, tot war?  
Vielleicht _wollte_ er ja, dass Sherlock etwas einfiel.

Fazit: Nachdenken war angesagt. Für Angst blieb jetzt keine Zeit.  
Die überließ er liebend gern John.  
Im Moment schien der sowieso für zwei zu leiden.  
Zumindest, wenn man sein vollkommen verstörtes Gesicht und die Farblosigkeit desselben beachtete, dass seine Atemfrequenz sich um mindestens das Doppelte erhöht hatte, dabei nur sehr flach ging, auf der Stirn des Arztes Schweiß hervortrat und er weiterhin an der Wand lehnte, da seine Knie endgültig nachgegeben hatten.  
Jep. John hatte Angst.  
Andererseits – wer hätte das nicht, wenn er sich dem sicheren Tod in Gestalt einiger roter Laser gegenübersah?  
Sarkasmus beiseite, die beiden steckten ernsthaft in der Klemme und es war nun an Sherlock, eine Lösung zu finden.

Warum musste ausgerechnet jetzt das Handy klingeln? Er angelte das Blackberry aus seiner Hemdtasche und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Genervt verdrehte Sherlock die Augen.  
_Warum _musste ausgerechnet _jetzt_ sein _Bruder_ anrufen? Er musste sich _konzentrieren_ und wenn Mycroft sich aus welchen Gründen auch immer mal wieder Sorgen um ihn machte, dann sollte er gefälligst die CCTV-Kameras zu Rate ziehen und ein Sondereinsatzkommando schicken. Das wäre zumindest ein besserer Dank als so ein dämlicher Ritterschlag.  
Am besten sollte das alles möglichst schnell geschehen und ohne dass er und John zwischendurch das zeitliche segneten.  
Sherlocks Blick wanderte durch den sie umgebenden Raum und blieb erst an der Jacke und dann am Becken hängen.

Das war die Lösung!  
Der Sprengstoff war zwar nicht mehr verkabelt, aber wenn es ihnen gelang, die Ladung mit Hilfe der Energie zu zünden, die beim Abfeuern der Browning entstand und im selben Moment ins Becken zu springen, dann sollten sie eine Chance haben um wenn schon nicht heil, aber zumindest mit dem Leben davonzukommen.  
„John, steh auf!", bellte Sherlock seinem Freund zu und streckte den Arm mit der Waffe von sich, während er den Arzt mit dem anderen Arm zum Beckenrand stieß.  
„Ins Wasser, schnell!" rief er und brachte es tatsächlich fertig im selben Moment sowohl zu schießen, als auch sich und John aus der direkten Gefahrenzone zu befördern.  
Sein Plan ging auf und noch während sie untertauchten, war über ihnen das markerschütternde Krachen der Explosion zu hören.  
Sogar unter Wasser konnten sie die Hitze und den entstandenen Druck spüren, instinktiv zog Sherlock John weiter nach unten.  
Die Hallendecke war teilweise zusammengestürzt, potenziell gefährlich, aber da sie größtenteils aus Leichtbeton, Holz, Plastik und Putz bestand, war sie nicht so schwer, dass sie ganz herunter kam.  
Die Kleidungsstücke der beiden Männer hatten sich innerhalb der wenigen vergangenen Sekunden so mit Wasser vollgesogen, dass sie bis auf die Fliesen am Grund des Beckens gesunken waren und nur schwach den Feuerschein über sich wahrnahmen. Vorausgesetzt sie hatten die Augen geöffnet, was nur bei Sherlock der Fall war. John dagegen hatte seine Lider noch immer fest zusammengepresst und die Backen gebläht, als ob er glaubte so mehr Sauerstoff für seine Lungen aufbewahren zu können.  
Wenn man es nüchtern betrachtete, wurde der allerdings auch Sherlock langsam knapp und sie würden es nicht mehr lange hier unten aushalten können. Was Sherlock betraf, hatten sie noch etwa drei Minuten.  
Ob John solange aushalten konnte, war zweifelhaft; dem verkrampften Zustand seiner Gesichtszüge nach hatte der noch höchstens sechzig Sekunden und wenn er nicht bald Sherlocks Oberarme loslassen würde, könnte der in den kommenden Tagen zwei hübsche Hämatome bewundern. Sofern es für sie noch kommende Tage geben würde.  
Über ihnen tobte eine Flammenhölle, die allerdings bald erlöschen sollte, wenn sie nicht gerade auf die Chemikalien traf, die zur Reinigung des Bades verwendet wurden.  
Trotzdem. Luft brauchte zumindest einer von ihnen ganz dringend.  
Abschätzend warf Sherlock einen Blick nach oben.  
Tatsächlich. Die Trümmer hatten über dem Wasser einen Art Hohlraum gebildet unter dem genügend Luft für ein paar tiefe Atemzüge sein musste.  
Der Griff um Sherlocks Arme hatte sich gelockert, aber John sah nicht danach aus, es allein bis zur Oberfläche zu schaffen.  
Um Genau zu sein war er der Bewusstlosigkeit recht nahe und hatte bereits den Fehler gemacht, seinen Mund zu öffnen und die ihm verbliebene Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen zu lassen.  
Ohne groß nachzudenken schob Sherlock seine Arme unter die Achseln von John und zog ihn an sich und hinauf an die rettende Oberfläche, wo er prustend Atem holte.  
Keinen Moment zu früh, wie sich herausstellte, denn John schien von der Veränderung der Atmosphäre nichts bemerkt zu haben.  
Er hing immer noch schlaff in Sherlocks Armen und eine Bewegung des Brustkorbs war nicht erkennbar.  
„Atme John, los. Atme!", murmelte Sherlock und schüttelte ihn leicht. Als das nichts brachte, wand er einen Arm unter Johns Achseln hervor und klatschte mit der flachen Hand leicht gegen dessen Wange.  
„Los komm schon, verdammt!" Die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Lockenkopfs nahm einen flehenden Ton an, als der Arzt immer noch keine Reaktion von sich gab.  
Das wirklich unangenehme Gefühl der Verzweiflung machte sich in Holmes breit. Langeweile war zwar das, wovor er sich am meisten fürchtete, aber seinen besten Freund verlieren weil er nichts für ihn tun konnte war fast genauso schlimm.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.  
Beim Ausatmen enthielt die Luft immerhin noch 17 von 21% O₂.

Das sollte eigentlich ausreichen um Johns Lunge wenigstens soweit mit dem lebenswichtigen Gas zu versorgen, dass seine Organe weiter arbeiteten.  
Wen er nicht gerade versehentlich Johns Magen mit Luft füllte, dann würde es funktionieren...

Sherlock atmete tief ein und presste dann seine Lippen auf Johns Mund, während er mit der freien Hand dessen Nase zuhielt.  
Als er ausatmete, passierte für einen Sekundenbruchteil gar nichts, dann spürte er wie Leben in sein Gegenüber zurückkehrte und John versuchte, etwas zu sagen.  
Erleichtert löste Sherlock die Berührung und lächelte, nein strahlte ihn förmlich an.  
John dagegen war erst verwirrt, dann geschockt und schließlich färbte sich sein Gesicht rot.  
„Sherlock, also das war nun wirklich nicht nötig.", nuschelte er betreten und drehte den Kopf weg.  
„Ach, soll ich dich beim nächsten Mal, wenn du unter Wasser das Bewusstsein verlierst und deine Atmung aussetzt ertrinken lassen? Kannst du gerne haben.", kam es unerwartet grob zurück und Sherlock schenkte dem Arzt einen seiner giftigen Blicke.  
„Ich hab dir gerade das Leben gerettet. Du musst mir ja nicht gleich vor lauter Dankbarkeit um den Hals fallen, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass du das ja in gewisser Weise schon tust, wäre ein kleiner Satz aus zwei Worten wohl ausreichend.", fuhr er mit beleidigter Miene fort, löste aber seinen Klammergriff in keiner Weise.  
„Aber so war das doch gar nicht gemeint!", verteidigte sich John, dem es unter dem eingestürzten Dach langsam zu eng wurde.  
„Mir sah das Ganze eben nur zu sehr nach einem Kuss aus und wenn du die letzten... weiß nicht... zwanzig Minuten bedenkst, dann liegt meine Interpretation dieser _Mund-zu-Mund-_Beatmung ja wohl auf der Hand."  
Für einen Augenblick war jetzt Sherlock verwirrt.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich ge_küsst _habe?", fragte er eher sich selbst und Johns Blick ließ ihm ein Licht aufgehen.  
„Ahh! Ich verstehe... nachdem du dich freiwillig geopfert hättest, um mich zu retten und in Anbetracht dessen, dass du es als ‚Kleider vom Leib reißen' bezeichnet hast, als ich dich von der Bombe befreit habe... gut. Du könntest recht haben."  
„Schön, dass _du_ das begriffen hast. Wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus?", kam John zum zweitwichtigsten Thema auf seiner aktuellen Liste.  
„Die Explosion wird ja nicht übersehen worden sein.", antwortete Sherlock.  
„Zum Glück ist mein Handy noch funktionstüchtig.", sprach's und tippte eilig mehrere SMS.  
Als er fertig war, wandte er sich wieder John zu.  
„Schätzungsweise zwanzig Minuten noch, dann sind wir hier raus. So lange wirst du's doch noch mit mir aushalten, oder?"  
Täuschte sich John nur, oder war da gerade ein dreckiges Grinsen über Sherlocks Gesicht gehuscht?  
„W-Was? Ja. Ich denke schon.", gab er vorsichtig zurück.  
„Gut."  
_Da war es schon wieder!_  
„Sherlock?"  
_Ruhig bleiben, John..._  
„Ja?"  
_Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so unschuldig dreinschauen?_  
„Und das war wirklich nicht als Kuss gemeint?"  
_Warum hatte er das nur gefragt? _  
„Kommt darauf an."  
_Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte John schon. _  
„Worauf?"  
_Um ehrlich zu sein, er kannte die Antwort eigentlich schon._  
„Ob du das als Kuss betrachtest."  
Mit diesen Worten nahm Sherlock John jede weitere Möglichkeit, das Unausweichliche hinauszuzögern und verschloss ihm – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – den Mund.

Öhmm ja. Das super offene Ende ist beabsichtigt, eine Fortsetzung wird es hiervon direkt nicht geben und ich möchte nochmal betonen, dass diese Geschichte schon seeeehr alt ist. Geschrieben habe ich sie ursprünglich Anfang August 2011 und bis jetzt war sie erst mal nur auf einer anderen Seite online.

Grüße an alle!

Alex aka Buecherratte


End file.
